The Ingredient
by EpicKitten202
Summary: Pinkie Pie is making cupcakes for her friends. But when a mysterious old stallion gives her a "sweetener" for her cupcakes, something terrible happens.
1. Chapter 1

Pinkie Pie was in a good mood today_. Another day to spread cheer to all of Ponyville! _She thought. _What should I do today? I could throw a party. No, I just threw a party two days ago. I could bake something... what about cupcakes? Of course! Everypony loves cupcakes!_

So Pinkie Pie set to work on making a batch of cupcakes. But then something caught her attention.

_Oh no! I'm low on ingredients! _

She considered going to a store in town, only to realize all the shops were out of the ingredients she was looking for. So she went from shop to shop, without any luck, until she found a small shop on the outskirts of Ponyville that she had never seen before. She went inside.

"Hellooo? Is anypony here?" She waited for a moment. Finally, a voice answered her.

"Yes," The voice croaked. "What do you want?"

"I'm looking for ingredients to make cupcakes. You know, sugar, flour and stuff."

"I'm afraid we don't have that kind of stuff."

"Okie dokie lokie!" She turned to walk out the door.

The voice spoke again before she could get out the door. "But we do have a...special... ingredient that will make your cupcakes sweeter than ever before."

Pinkie Pie got excited by this. "Sweet! Haha, sweet as a cupcake!" She broke into a fit of giggles.

She went up to the counter. An old stallion in a cloak came out of the shadows.

"Here you go." He slamed a bag onto the table. It looked strange for a back of sweets.

"Okie dokie lokie!" She paid her bits and made her way home. She then remembered there wern't enough ingredients for everypony.

_Maybe I'll just make cupcakes for my friends. I'm pretty sure there are enough ingredients for at least 6 cupcakes._

So as soon as she got home she begain making the cupcakes. The "sweetener" she bought was in strange blue flakes. But Pinkie Pie trusted everypony, so she went ahead and put it in the mix.

"I'm so glad everypony could make it! It makes me giddy-giggly!" Pinkie said for the eighth time.

Applejack smiled. "Me too Pinkeh Pah! But I think I'm speakin' for all of us when I say that we should really be gettin home now. I'm tuckered out!" The other friends nodded in aggreement. Though Pinkie was reluctant to let her friends leave, she did know that it was late and even she, the ultimite party pony, was tired.

"I guess you guys are right. Thank you all for coming!" Though Pinkie denied it, she knew she would be thankful to get a good night's sleep. She did start feeling a little strange after the cupcakes. But that was probably just because she had three cupcakes with extra frosting.

So Pinkie snuggled under her covers and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about the amazing night she had had with her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Pinkie woke up with a start. She felt weak and her stomach hurt. She also had had a terrible dream before she woke up.. but she couldnt quite remember what it was about. All she remembered was the feeling of dread.

_Wow.. my stomach really hurts. More then it ever has hurt after a party. I guess it was because of all those cupcakes... Could it be that strange ingrediant? _ She pondered this for a moment.

_No, silly! No pony would do something to hurt other ponies! Its just not right._

So she got up and made herself a nice breakfast, (pancakes with triple the maple syrup) and started her day. She then remembered it was pet playdate day, so she had to meet up with her friends at the park.

_Alright! I'd love to see my friends again! And I bet Gummy would love to see his friends too._

"Hey Pinkie Pie!"

"Hi Rainbow Dash! How's Tank doing? How are you doing?"

"He's good. As for me, I had a sore stomach this morning."

Pinkie Pie was startled by this.

"O..oh you did? I hope it wasnt anything to do with my cupcakes-"

"Relax Pinkie! I know I had too many cupcakes, it was probably just that."  
"Okie Dokie Lokie! I'm glad!"

As all of the other friends started arriving, they all said the same thing, they had a sore stomach this morning. Except for Twilight.

By the end of the day, Pinkie's stomach started feeling quesy again. She suddenly felt the need to puke. She sprinted to the bathroom and did her thing, but when she looked, it seemed like this wasn't ordinary food she threw up... it was...

_Blood?! ~_

**Ok guys, this is the next chapter. I honestly don't know where i'm going with this. Maybe they all go insane..? All I know right now is the point of view is going to shift to Twilights after a while, because she didnt eat any of Pinkie's cupcakes, so she will figure something out.**

**But I'm not sure I want Twilight to be the hero of the story. Even though I do like Twilight, she gets enough attention being princess and all, so I'm just trying to figure out that stuff right now. Suggest stuff in the reviews? It would be appriciated!**


End file.
